Otherside
by bella.yaoista.5
Summary: Él era el hombre más rico y más cotizado de todo Shinganshina, con una personalidad demasiado cariñosa y dedicada a su familia y amigos. Su mundo se desmoronara lentamente cuando un pequeño hombre con un pasado y presente desconcertante aparezca a poner su mundo de cabeza... ¿Como podrá florecer su relación cuando extraños asesinatos están acosando la ciudad?... Ereri/Eruri


**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a Darkemi (fuieste la primera en apoyarme) ,a Vientoyhielo (que me dijo como publicarlo xD) y a snk-sunshine ( te quiero *-*)**

**Diasclaimer: SNK no me pertenece :( Es obra de Hajime Isayama :)**

* * *

><p><em>La lluvia caía sin cesar, volviendo la noche cada vez más fría, silenciosa y frágil. Las personas que pasaban <em>

_hacían caso omiso, saliendo a divertirse o embriagarse._

Mientras que otros se hundían en desgracia.

A lo lejos, en un callejón ignorado por la gente, se encontraban dos sombras recibiendo el frió, la oscuridad y la

_lluvia de la noche. Dos siluetas, en donde una se encontraba en el suelo sin saber a dónde ir._

_-¡M-maldito d-desgraciado!- Dijo aquella sombra en el suelo. La poca luz proveniente de un farol a medio prender dejaba ver que era un hombre malherido, con sus brazos atravesados por unos clavos que partían su piel. Pero la limitada luz también dejaba ver el rostro de aquel hombre, lleno de miedo, incertidumbre y completo dolor. _

_-Shh... No utilices tus últimas palabras con estupideces... - Pronuncio la otra sombra. Sus palabras eran escupidas con gran rencor. Su oscuridad era tanta que ni siquiera la poca luz podría alumbrarlo._

_-H-hijo…de puta... ¿P-por qué carajos... haces e-esto?- Las palabras fueron un susurro lleno de dolor._

_-No lo sé. - Lo dijo con tanta calma aquella sombra.- Tal vez era inevitable tu final. Pero… dime, ¿Cómo se siente estar a sólo un paso de tu muerte?-_

_-Estúpido… ¡Agh!- El infeliz hombre estaba sintiendo como sus piernas eran atravesadas por unos clavos, causándole un dolor indescriptible. _

_-¡Te dije que te callaras! Eres un gran terco... ¡heh! Pero no por mucho tiempo- Dijo con unos ojos penetrantes, sin expresión, sin vida. El hombre pudo percibir eso, y con aquellas frías palabras pudo afirmar que su final se acercaba._

_-¡P-pronto será… tu fin! al-alguien te hará p..pagar por esto!-_

_-¿Mmm? Esperare ese momento con ansias... Pero te tengo una noticia: hoy no es mi final si no el tuyo-_

_-¡Perro! ¡Eso eres, un jo-dido perro! ¡Eres el peor… de los monstruos eres… !- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando escucho el sonido de una alarma de un celular. Poco después escuchó el sonido de una moto sierra, erizándole cada pelo de su cuerpo. _

_-Que mal… tu tiempo se acabó. ¡Te veré en el puto infierno!- Se escuchaban los rugidos de la moto sierra cortando la carne del hombre. Gritos desesperados llenos de dolor, ruegos implorando el alto de aquel acto, suplicas desgarradoras de ayuda, pero nada de eso sirvió. De pronto toda voz se cayó, toda suplica se esfumo y con ella el sonido de la moto sierra. Un rayo de luna ilumino por un momento la silueta, una escalofriante sonrisa salió de sus labios. Satisfecho por su trabajo, sonrió como si se hubiera ganado el premio mayor. Ningún sonido se escuchó alrededor, solo la queda respiración de aquella sombra tan oscura como su alma…._

/(^W^)/ /(^W^)/ /(^W^)/

-¡Eren levántate! ¡Es tarde!- Se escucho la voz de una mujer que desesperada tocaba la puerta. Su voz se escuchaba un poco irritada ya que no recibía respuesta al otro lado de esta. Con su tolerancia a tope derribo la puerta haciendo el mayor de los escándalos.

-Eren, se hace tarde para ir a tu trabajo. Recuerda que hoy es un día especial.- Dijo aquella mujer con su voz más tranquila. Esa mujer respondía al nombre de Mikasa. Era una mujer de 25 años, delgada, de una estatura media y una belleza sin par, sus ojos reflejaban serenidad y calma total, su pelo era corto y negro.

Sus ojos se centraron en un bulto lleno de cobijas, que permanecía en una gran cama en el centro de la habitación. Una habitación demasiado grande para solo una persona, llena de cuadros elegantes; lo cual le daba una visión de elegancia, pero se contrarrestaba con ropa tirada alrededor de la cama, lo cual daba a suponer que era de una persona joven.

-Mn, ¡ahh!- Bostezo aquel bulto- Ya voy, Mikasa... Jamás olvidaría que día es hoy...- Respondió somnoliento

-Entonces levántate y apúrate. Te esperaré en el comedor.- Dijo la mujer antes de irse, no sin antes recorrer las cortinas de las enormes ventanas, para que la habitación se iluminara, recibiendo un gruñido de protesta por parte de aquel bulto.

Se escucho cerrar la puerta. Como si las hubieran llamado, unas grandes manos empezaron a quitar las cobijas que las envolvían. A su paso se dejo ver un rostro aun adormilado. Aquel rostro pertenecía a Eren Jaeger, un hombre de piel morena, ojos color esmeralda, cabello castaño y suave. Su personalidad era de alguien amable, gentil, dedicado a sus amigos, familia y sobre todo a su trabajo. Era un hombre de 25 años, de altura 1.75, a pesar de su corta edad era el jefe de la exitosa empresa Jaeger, la cual era la más millonaria en todo el distrito de Shinganshina. Cualquier mujer caería rendida a sus pies, pero eso le importaba poco.

Eren se levanto de aquella cama, estirando cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando ver lo fuerte y maduro que era.

Su rostro se veía molesto, irritado, aunque con un poco de sueño.

_´´¡¿Como es posible que aun teniendo dinero, sirvientes, y un jodido teléfono con alarma, tiene que venir Mikasa a despertarme como si fuera un mocoso?!´´_ -pensaba Eren, aunque se sentía un poco aliviado de tener una alarma humana.

Dejando atrás todo pensamiento se fue a preparar para ir al trabajo. Hoy era el 5~ aniversario de su exitosa empresa y daría una fiesta. Una fiesta donde podía liberar aunque sea un poco de aquel estrés acumulado durante toda la semana, donde podía divertirse todo lo que quisiera con las hijas de los empresarios, ante este pensamiento Eren no pudo evitar sonreír. Era un mujeriego de primera, aunque se tenía que moderar para evitar un escándalo que pudiera dañar la imagen de la empresa.

/(^W^)/ /(^W^)/ /(^W^)/

En el comedor se encontraba una inquieta Mikasa, que pensaba seriamente en ir a la habitación de Eren y traerlo en brazos si era necesario. De pronto todo pensamiento se esfumo cuando escucho bajar a Eren por las escaleras. Vestía de un traje negro, una camisa blanca, zapatos negros y su cabello arreglado hacia se viera sumamente guapo. Mikasa quedo totalmente sorprendida pero oculto aquel sentimiento con su mirada sin expresión.

-Eren, apúrate a desayunar. Todavía hay que arreglar algunos preparativos para la fiesta.- Dijo Mikasa sentándose a desayunar.

-Ya voy, mamá-Se burló ante la manda de su hermana.

-Tsh- Mikasa solo rodó los ojos y se acomodo una bufanda roja que rodeaba su cuello.- ¿Enviaste todas las invitaciones?, No se te olvide mandarle una a Armin.

-Ya tengo todo preparado, solo faltan algunas cosas, no te preocupes Mikasa- Dijo Eren, sentándose en la silla dispuesto a desayunar.

-Espero, Eren, que esta fiesta resulte como la hemos planeado.

-Lo será, tenlo por seguro. Gracias a esta fiesta la empresa ganara mucho prestigio.

-Tienes razón. Ésta fiesta nos ayudara mucho.

-Exacto, sólo hay que esperar que llegue la hora- Concluyó Eren la conversación.

/(^W^)/ /(^W^)/ / (^W^)/

Eran las nueve de la noche. La gente salía de su trabajo a reunirse con su familia después de una larga rutina. Sin embargo, las personas más importantes disfrutaban de una gran fiesta, en el edificio más conocido y lujoso de la empresa Jeager.

La fiesta recibía a los más grandes socios de la empresa, razón por la cual ésta debería ser perfecta. Era armonizada por música instrumental, la champaña era servida por meseros y toda esa gente rica sostenía sonrisas falsas en su cara.

Eren se encontraba bastante ocupado coqueteando con un grupo de mujeres. Sintió unos ojos penetrantes, que reconoció, provenían de Mikasa. La mujer sólo se relajó cuando aquellas mujeres se fueron.

-¡Bah! Que fiesta tan aburrida, ¿Con esta fiesta pretendías divertirte, Eren?- Dijo una voz acercándose a Eren por la espalda.

-Jean, si no te gusta te puedes ir. Sabes perfectamente que esta fiesta es para mantener la buena imagen de la empresa y que nuestros socios queden satisfechos con nosotros… - susurró el castaño- A parte, si no te gusta me vale mierda.- Le dijo a un hombre de cabello castaño, alto, delgado pero musculoso y ojos color marrón. Este tipo era Jean Kirschtein, ejecutivo de la empresa, razón por la cual, para desgracia de Eren, lo tenía que soportar en la fiesta.

-¡Huy! Que humor, y yo que te quería invitar a una fiesta de verdad.- Dijo Jean con cierta picardía.

-¡Estás loco! Aunque quisiera ir, no podría, soy el encargado de esta fiesta- Mencionó Eren con falso enojo.

-Eren ,acéptalo. Estás muerto de aburrimiento al igual que yo. A parte, todas las mujeres con las que coqueteas te rechazan- Sacó la verdad a la luz.- ¡Conozco un buen lugar donde te subirán los animos!, ¡Anda vamos!, aunque sea una sola vez deja tu papel de jefe de la empresa y diviértete.

Eren pensaba muy seriamente sobre esa propuesta y las consecuencias que traería, ¡Pero joder! quería divertirse y si surgía algún problema Mikasa se encargaría de ello.

-Está bien, vayamos, pero cuida que nadie nos vea salir- Accedió, un poco alarmado.

Jean y Eren, salieron cuidadosamente de la fiesta, vigilando de Mikasa no los descubriera.

-Saca tu carro Eren- Dijo Jean

-¿El mío?, mejor el tuyo, o ¿a pesar de ser un gran ejecutivo no tengas?

-Cállate, lo están arreglando- mintió Jean- Aparte el tuyo es más fácil de manejar.

-¿Piensas manejar mi carro?, ¡Estas sumamente pendejo!- Dijo molesto Eren.

-Sí, digo no. El chiste es que soy el que sabe donde hay un buen lugar para divertirse.

-tsh, está bien pero si le sucede algo a mi coche te lo descontare de tu sueldo y doble.- Amenazó Eren a Jean.

-Si como tú digas jefecito- dijo ignorando completamente la amenaza. Se subieron al coche y partieron a toda

velocidad de aquel edificio.

/(^W^)/ /(^W^)/ /(^W^)/

-Armin ¿Dónde está Eren?- Pregunto Mikasa, a una persona de cabello rubio, ojos azules y estatura baja a la de Mikasa. Este muchacho era el mejor amigo de Eren y Mikasa, era el contador de la empresa lo cual explicaba porque estaba en la fiesta.

-No lo he visto.- Dijo con absoluta calma.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es posible que no aparezca? Sabiendo lo importante que es en esta fiesta...- Dijo Mikasa bastante molesta.

-No te preocupes, a lo mejor está en algunos de los demás pisos acompañando a otros invitados- Dijo consolándola, pero algo le decía que este asunto se iba a poner mucho más serio.

/(^W^)/ /(^W^)/ /(^W^)/

A fueras de la ciudad se encontraban Jean y Eren, caminando por calles desconocidas para Eren, oscuras y olvidadas por la gente.

-Jean ¿por dónde demonios me llevas?- Dijo nervioso

-Tranquilo estamos a punto de llegar- Sonrió al percatarse del nerviosismo de Eren.- Aquí es.- dijo parándose frente a una bodega abandonada, o eso es lo que aparentaba ser.

-Esto es una jodida broma ¿verdad?, ¡¿te estás burlando de mi, jodida cara de caballo?!- Escupió sus palabras con gran odio.

-Cállate mal agradecido- Dijo ignorando aquellos insultos. Acto seguido tocó la enorme puerta de la bodega. Esta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto y de cuerpo tosco.

-Hola viejo, soy Jean, ¿me recuerdas?, quise venir a visitarlos, traje a un amigo conmigo espero que no les importe. ¿Nos dejarías pasar?

El hombre escaneo a Eren, después a Jean y otra vez a Eren.- Pasa Jean, jamás te olvidaría y tu amigo también puede pasar.- Dijo el hombre apartándose de la puerta, indicando que pasaran- ¿Por qué no has venido?

Esto si le pareció raro a Eren ¿Cómo un hombre que parecía que consumía esteroides, le podía hablar con tanta familiaridad a Jean?

-Lo lamento pero el trabajo me come vivo. ¡Eren, deja de hacerte estúpido y pasa!

- Ya voy- Eren aun nervioso e inseguro paso por aquella puerta.

Adentro estaba poco iluminado, solo habían focos que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a apagar.

Siguió a Jean por todo un pasillo, después bajó por unos escalones que, si no hubiera sido por aquellos focos, hubiera rodado escaleras abajo. Eran muchas escaleras, que estaba empezando a cansarse. Hasta que sus oídos escucharon voces y música a lo lejos, "_¿Qué era ese lugar?_" Mientras más bajan por las escaleras mas se escuchaba aquellos sonidos. Hasta que Jean se paro enfrente de una puerta. Ahora se escuchaba mucho más las voces y música. Jean giro, viendo cara a cara a Eren.

-Bienvenido Eren, diviértete- dijo con cierta malicia, abriendo aquella puerta.

¡Oh! Dios, Eren jamás se imaginaria lo que ahora estaba viendo

/(^W^)/ /(^W^)/ /(^W^)/

Era un salón demasiado grande, iluminado por luces de colores extravagantes, aunque la mayoría estaba disuelta en oscuridad. La luz no era segadora, si no al contrario, tenía que esforzar la mirada para ver a su alrededor. También puso a prueba su sentido del olfato, ya que podía sentir un olor bastante penetrante de cigarros consumiéndose en aquel salón. También pudo percatarse de un olor bastante peculiar, era de marihuana.

_-"¿En qué diablos lugar me he metido?"_ –Se preguntó a sí mismo, desesperado_-"Esto ya no me parece muy buena idea. Tengo que salir de aquí... Pero ¿... y la salida?"-_Volteo ver una vez más a su alrededor y pudo notar que el desgraciado cara de caballo de Jean ya no estaba a su lado.

_-"¿Donde te has metido imbécil?''_- Lo busco con la mirada, podía observar diferentes siluetas en vueltas en aquella iluminación, enfoco mejor su vista, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que eran hombres de diferentes edades, diferentes aspectos y diferentes miradas, pero ninguna era de Jean.

Eran hombres que estaban disueltos en aquel lugar, algunos de pie, puedo divisar sus ropas, eran elegantes, bastante como para estar en aquel sitio. Otros, estaban sentados en unos sillones de terciopelo rojo, que estaban ubicados alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda. Algunos estaban en grupos, otros en parejas y la mayoría solos, aunque ahora que lo veía bien no estaban completamente solos ya que podía ver con dificultad otra silueta a su lado.

_-"Me lleva la jodida, esta maldita luz no me deja ver_"- Eren se acerco un poco a mirar aquellas siluetas. Cuando pudo observar mejor se percato de que las siluetas eran pertenecientes a mujeres.

Mujeres delgadas que vestían provocativamente, con faldas cortas que apenas tapaban sus muslos. Sus blusas escotadas dejaban sin nada a la imaginación. Sus ropas eran de colores brillantes con lentejuelas, brillos, entre otros colores muy fosforescentes.

Algunas eran morenas, otras rubias, pero todas tenían miradas semejantes. Miradas que representaban lujuria, placer y perdición.

Todas desempañaban diferentes funciones, algunas solamente entretenían a los hombres, simplemente compañía. Otras servían los tragos de igual manera, mientras que otras bailaban table dance, meciéndose como zorras en el tubo.

Eren miraba cuidadosamente a su alrededor.

_-"Te mataré, Jean"_ – Sentenció Eren revolviendo sus cabellos castaños y bajando la vista.- _A ver, cálmate Eren_- susurró para sí mismo, cerrando levemente los ojos- _Es un lugar grande, poco oscuro, hay mujeres vestidas provocativamente, están haciendo compañía a hombres con apariencia de ricos, también están bailando el tubo y… unos hombres se están metiendo a una especie de cuarto con mujeres_- Dijo mirando aquella escena, fue entonces cuando su mente dio clic y su irritación subió por los cielos- _"¡Esto es un maldito prostíbulo!_

¡Definitivamente te matare Jean!"

Eren demasiado frustrado se sentó en unos de aquellos sillones rojos aterciopelados que tenía cerca desocupados.

_-"Esto es malo, definitivamente malo_"- Seguía golpeándose mentalmente, revolviendo con irritación sus cabellos- "_o ¿no?"-_ Eren se empezaba a relajar en aquel sillón- _"Después de todo creo que no es tan mala idea, ya que el motivo por el cual estoy aquí fue para divertirme_"- Dijo lascivamente en su mente- _"Tal vez se la perdone a Jean, aquí me podrían ayudar a divertirme y a relajarme"- _Sonrió Eren

Alzo la mirada y pudo notar como una rubia bastante voluptuosa, con un vestido rojo escotado, pegado a su cuerpo formando su silueta figura, se acercaba a él. Eren solamente sonrió coquetamente, aquella rubia le devolvió la sonrisa sentándose a lado de el.

-Hola guapo, ¿Te puedo hacer compañía?- Dijo seductoramente la rubia.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- Respondió Eren al empezar a utilizar sus encantos.

-Te ves tenso, ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a relajarte con un masaje en el cuello?

-Ayúdame todo lo que quieras y el masaje no lo quiero exactamente en el cuello…

-¡Eren! ¡Por fin te encontré!- Interrumpió una voz demasiado alta

Eren y la rubia se voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz, se encontraron con una persona que sonriente los veía.

-¡Lárgate cara de caballo!- Escupió Eren

-Oye tranquilo viejo- Dijo Jean- Si estas molesto porque te deje solo en este lugar lo lamento, pero fue para hacer los preparativos y la reservación

-¿Preparativos? ¿Reservación?, Explícate Kirschtein- Confuso e intrigado, Eren se levanto de aquel sillón mirando a los ojos a Jean.

-Pues que estaba haciendo una reservación para que pudieras divertirte mejor

-¿Mejor?- Dijo con falsa sorpresa mirando a la rubia- ¿Como me puedo divertir mejor?- Ironizo Eren

-Lo primero que debes es dejar la rutina, lo habitual.- suspiro irritado- ¿Qué tal si pruebas algo nuevo?

-¿Aquí te refieres?- Dijo Eren un poco interesado.

-¡Que intentes algo nuevo!- Repitió Jean- ¡Ven conmigo!- Agarro el brazo de Eren, alejándolo de la rubia, que los miraba muy confundida sentada todavía en el sillón.

/(^W^)/ /(^W^)/ /(^W^)/

Eren se dejo arrastrar, hasta que el castaño soltó del brazo. En su trayecto esquivaban mesas que se atravesaban delante de ellos. Atravesaron todo aquel salón, hasta donde se encontraron con la entrada de un pasillo iluminado por luces rojas. Jean camino delante de Eren indicándole el camino a seguir. El pasillo era largo al menos para Eren porque Jean tenía una gigantesca sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Ahora a donde mierda vamos?- Pregunto Eren rompiendo el silencio

-A divertirnos ¿a que mas?- Dijo Jean sin apartar la vista de enfrente

-Yo me estaba divirtiendo con esa sexy rubia

-¡Ash! Eso siempre haces, porque supuestamente esa es tu forma de divertirte. Pero te equivocas ya que ahora vamos a un lugar en donde te divertirás mucho mejor.

Eren se quedo callado, tratando de asimilar lo que Jean le acababa de decir. Después de unos minutos, que a Eren le parecieron siglos, llegaron hasta una inmensa puerta, de color café, era de madera.

Jean sin más, dio a Eren una señal para que se acercara, posicionándose enfrente de el. Eren extrañado se acerco, Jean saco una llave de su bolsillo, la introdujo en el picaporte, haciéndola girar y abrir la puerta. Jean empujo la puerta, dejando ver lo que escondía en su interior.

/(^W^)/ /(^W^)/ /(^W^)/

Oscuro, era lo único que pudo percibir. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jean lo empujo al interior, después cerrando la puerta. Escuchaba murmullos alrededor, desconcertado Eren trataba de ver en qué lugar estaba, de pronto sintió como lo jalaban del brazo izquierdo, haciendo que Eren se tambaleara y cayera sobre lo que podía sentir que era un sillón.

-¡Qué demonios…!- Desconcertado Eren trato de ponerse de pie

- Shh! Tranquilízate- Menciono Jean que se encontraba a lado de Eren- Solamente disfruta Eren- Prendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba en una mesa enfrente de ellos.

-Pensaba que me habías abandonado aquí- Dijo Eren acomodándose en el sillón

-¿Irme y dejarte toda la diversión para ti solo? Si como no.

La tenue luz permitió a Eren ver a su alrededor, era mucho más oscuro que el salón anterior. Vio que no eran los únicos, ya que otras lámparas alumbraban varias mesas.

Observo con dificultad, que había varios hombres sentados frente aquellas mesas. Los sillones y las mesas estaban ubicados dando una forma de círculo, en donde el centro se encontraba una plataforma, que no se encontraba muy iluminado.

Alzo más su mirada, notando como unas lámparas en la pared se iban prendiendo, de una manera suave y ténue. Aunque la luz era baja, ayudo a iluminar poco a poco aquel salón. De esta forma Eren pudo mirar mejor a su alrededor. Miró a su lado, y se encontró con Jean tomando en una copa vino. Miró enfrente y vio una pequeña mesa, donde se encontraba una botella de vino junto con una copa limpia.

-¿Quieres que te sirva vino?- Dijo una voz desconocida para Eren, al momento que llenaba la copa y se la ofrecía a Eren.

Eren alzo la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con otros de color café- chocolate, que estaban en una cara de piel blanca con pecas, era un hombre de cabello negro corto. Aquel hombre tenía una apariencia tímida. Este hombre le sonreía mientras se enderezaba, Eren pudo observar la vestimenta del extraño hombre.

_-¡"Que..?!"-_ Fue lo primero que pensó Eren, aquel hombre tímido, vestía una camisa negra sin mangas, estaba rasgada de su pecho hasta el abdomen, bajo un poco su mirada notando que tenía unos bóxers negros, los cuales estaban rasgados en cada lado donde se encontraban sus nalgas.

-Marco, déjalo- Menciono Jean- Mejor ven aquí-Señalando sus piernas con un tono de picardía.

-Lo lamento, me llamo Marco y soy el compañero de Jean- Presentándose con Eren, le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Soy… Eren… mucho gusto…- Dijo Eren con una sonrisa confusa y nerviosa.

-Marco, ven aquí- Repitió Jean de igual manera

-Ya voy!- El pelinegro obedeció y se sentó en las piernas de Jean, después uniendo sus labios, creando un beso intenso y largo. Cuando se separaron se podía ver un hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas.

-'' ¡_Que carajos…!_''- Pensó Eren viendo aquella escena- "_ok, tengo que salir de este aire gay que se respira aquí_"- Volteo para buscar la salida, sorprendido vio como demás jóvenes vestían de igual forma como la de Marco, servían tragos y hacían compañía a los hombres que estaban sentados en los demás sillones.

_-"¿Dónde está mi rubia?! ¡¿Dónde carajo esta la salida?! ¡¿Qué demonios es este lugar_?" – Desesperado Eren volteaba a todos lados.

- Eren, cálmate. Disfruta este lugar. El espectáculo ya está por comenzar- Dijo Jean aun con Marco encima de el.

-Vete a la mierda Kirschtein- Escupió Eren ya irritado- _"¡Como carajos quieres que me divierta si hay puro homosexual aquí! Me tengo que ir"_

De pronto las luces se apagaron, un reflector con luz blanca ilumino la plataforma que se encontraba en el centro de aquel lugar.

Ilumino a un señor de apariencia madura, vestía de un traje blanco, Tenía un bigote blanco formado en su cara lleno de verrugas.

-¿Se están divirtiendo?- Dijo aquel hombre con un micrófono en la mano

-¡Sí!- Dijeron al altísono todos los hombres que se encontraban allí excepto Eren.

_-''Claro me estoy súper divirtiendo''_- Ironizo Eren en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieren algo mejor?- Pregunto el hombre con malicia.

-¡Sí!- aquel grito hizo retumbar aquel salón.

-_"Imbéciles_"- Pensó Eren, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Entonces con ustedes, el mejor de este lugar, el sensual y sexy: ¡Lance Corporal Levi!

Gritos de enfuria y diversión se escucharon al nombrar aquel nombre.

De nueva cuenta el lugar quedo a oscuras.

-Disfrútalo Eren- Reconoció la vos de Jean

El reflector volvió a encenderse en medio de aquel lugar.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leerlo! Dejen sus opiniones, si les gusto o no les gusto, ¡lo que sea! xD ¡Hasta luego!<strong>


End file.
